Wings n Things
by AikoNamika
Summary: It's Halloween, and SG1 feels like celebrating it in their own unique way.


**Title: Wings n' Things  
**Author: Aiko Namika  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Pairings: None  
Warnings: Silly-ness. Sheer ridiculousness.  
Note: This is my first time writing SG-1, so please forgive me if I mess it up – but the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone!  
For: emeralddawn's request for wings

--

General Hammond settled down at the conference table as he waited for SG-1 to arrive for their briefing. The entire Stargate program had been going on mission after mission lately, as they had found a series of inhabited and inhabitable planets and were doing their best to find out as much about them as soon as possible. With a sigh he settled back into his chair and leaned back, treasuring the moment of silence.

The door opening brought him upright once more, and he turned to face the door as Dr. Jackson walked in. There was something about his appearance that looked a bit…off, and the General leaned forward a bit to scrutinize him more closely. A pair of straps ran over his shoulders and then under his arms, as if he was wearing a small backpack of some sort. When the archeologist finally turned to retrieve something from behind him, the reason for the straps became clear.

Hammond stared in surprise and a bit of shock at the fluffy little angel wings that Daniel was wearing. They were a pristine white in color, and small enough that they could tuck easily against his back and stay out of the way, but they were undeniably there.

Before he could say anything, the door opened once more and Samantha Carter walked in as well. She wore her normal uniform, but like Daniel, she too sported a set of wings – glittery, sparkly fairy wings that were made out of wire and gauze. There was another detail that arrested his speech as she went over to chat with Daniel: sticking out of her back pocket was a sparkly wand with a star on the end (also covered with glitter). An Air Force Major was standing in the conference room with fairy wings and a glittery wand.

The day was getting stranger and stranger.

As the door opened again, he almost couldn't bring himself to look at whoever was coming through, but to his relief it was Teal'c, who was dressed as normal and was sporting no wing-like appendages (even if they were fake). However, the Jaffa's regularity was completely offset by the man who was following behind him.

Jack O'Niel sported a pair of black demon wings and a set of devil horns. Hammond had to admit that they fit his personality rather well (and they went along with the grin he was sporting), but he thought that the Colonel had "demon" and "devil" mixed up a little bit. Just maybe.

"…what brought this on?" His question caught the attention of all four team members, who looked over at him, and then at one another in confusion (or at least, the winged trio did).

"What do you mean, sir?" Carter questioned, but the General thought he could detect a hint of a grin on her face.

"The wings, Major. Do they have any particular significance to the following meeting?" He raised a brow at them, and Daniel hastened to explain, though he too wore a smile.

"It's Halloween, General. Jack thought we should at least make an effort to celebrate it," the archeologist said, and then glanced at the fourth member of their team. "Teal'c didn't want to dress up."

"I do not see the significance of doing such a thing within the base," the unflappable Jaffa replied.

"Hey! We've already gotten a few pieces of candy from Janet and the others!" Jack protested, holding up a Hershey's bar as proof.

"…Halloween. I see," he stated, and then shook his head. As he called SG-1 over to the conference table to start the mission briefing, he momentarily reflected that he should probably pay just a little bit more attention to the passing of time outside of Stargate Command. Yes, that would be a good idea.

And maybe he'd go visit Janet to see if he could convince her to part with some of that chocolate.

-owari-

Comments and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
